1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air diffusers and more particularly pertains to a new thermally actuated diffuser for diffusing air and controlling room temperature without electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air diffusers is known in the prior art. More specifically, air diffusers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,513; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,678; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,394; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,850; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 331,102; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,007.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new thermally actuated diffuser. The inventive device includes a housing having a first duct opening and a second duct opening. The second duct opening is diametrically opposed to the first duct opening to produce a substantially linear air path through an interior of the housing. The housing has a third exit opening wherein the third exit opening lies in a plane orientated substantially perpendicular to the first duct opening and the second duct opening. A damper blade for diverting air flow from the air path is positioned in the interior of the housing. The housing contains a first device and a second device which are both responsive to ambient temperature. The first and second devices each have first and second ends. The first end and the second end are adapted to move away from each other when the device is warmed and to move toward each other when the device is cooled. The first device is positioned in the interior of the housing adjacent to the air path so as to be struck by air flowing along the air path. The second device is positioned in the housing adjacent to the third exit opening so as to be surrounded by air entering the interior of the housing through the third exit opening. The first device is on one side of the damper blade and the second device is on the opposite side of the damper blade. A bracket assembly couples the first end of the first device to the first side of the damper blade such that a longitudinal axis of the first device is oriented substantially perpendicular to the air flow. A mounting assembly mounts the first device to the second device. The second device has a longitudinal axis oriented substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the first device. A hinge couples the second device to the mounting assembly. The damper blade has openings therein adapted to allow the mounting assembly to be movable relative to the pivot shaft, wherein the mounting assembly is movable between a warmed position and a cooled position of the first device.
In these respects, the thermally actuated diffuser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of diffusing air and room temperature control without electrical apparatus.